elsweyrfandomcom-20200213-history
Bestiary
List of all the creatures in Elsweyr. Animals *'Boar' Black boars roam the southern jungles of Elsweyr, while the Helkarn Badlands is home to their more fearsome cousins the giant red boar. *'Elephant' Wild elephants are found throughout Elsweyr are also domesticated by the khajiit. *'Camel' Native to Hammerfell province, a few camels have been introduced to Elsweyr by Redguard merchants. *'Sand Crab' The sand crab is a bright red cousin of the mudcrab commonly found on the sandy tropical beaches of Elsweyr. *'Lion' Solitary lions and lionesses roam the deserts and savannahs of northern Elsweyr. The most feared are the savage man-eaters. *'Hyena' Wild canines that roam in packs in the savanna-like deserts of Elsweyr. Known more to be more like scavengers then predators. *'Wildebeest' They go in large herds and gather in oasis watering holes. *'Goat' Elsweyr's favored herd animal is the goat. Khajiit herdsmen tend flocks of them in the scrubby badland and savannah regions. *'Wolf' The grey wolf is commonly found in the forests bordering Cyrodiil. Its cousin, the red wolf, roams in packs across the Helkarn Badlands. *'Glyptodon' A vicious little armadillo which is found in the Ne'Quin-al desert. *'Shark' Various types of sharks inhabit Topal Bay, including dangerous man-eating reef sharks. *'Zebra' Herds of zebra roam the Saimisil Savannah of northern Elsweyr. *'Addax' The addax is a white desert antelope prized for its spiral horns. *'Nequinal lizard' This bipedal man-sized lizard roams the sandy northern desert. *'Leopard' One of Elsweyr's big cats, the leopard is found throughout the savannah and badland regions. It is prized for its impressive coat. *'Alfiq' This cat-like creature is actually a type of khajiit. They are found throughout Elsweyr, even living alongside their khajiit brothers in the cities. *'Pahmer' A lion-sized breed of khajiit. Like the alfiq and senche-tiger they are sentient creatures. *'Senche-tiger' Not a true tiger, the massive Senche is actually a type of khajiit. It is rarely, if ever, encountered beyond the jungles of the south. Daedra *'Clannfear' Clannfears are a fast-paced, dinosaur-like enemy with a triceratops-like head. The Clannfear of Elsweyr tend to stay within the lush southern jungles of Pellitine. *'Scamp' Scamps are pesky, weak humanoids. Monsters *'Apeman' The apemen are a humanoid race inhabiting Elsweyr's great Tenmar Forest. Like the khajiit, they are occassionally captured by Dunmer raiders and sold as slaves in the markets of Morrowind. "Most Dunmer slaves are beastpeoples -some Catmen, Apemen, and Orcs - but by far the most common slaves are Argonian." -- Skeleton Man's interview with denizens of Tamriel *'Minotaur' The bull-men roam the northern forests, savannah and badlands of Elsweyr. Most of those encountered are solitary bulls, but some travellers report sighting rare villages of the shy minotaur cow. "Once thought to be intelligent, they are social creatures, often appearing in groups numbering twenty or more. The largest male dominates this clan structure, and seems to have breeding rights with all females of reproductive age. Younger males will often challenge the older, dominant males in a fight to the death. Their horns locked, the two minotaurs will wrestle until one can no longer continue." -- Various Studies on the Fauna of Cyrodiil *'Spriggan' The spriggan is nature's guardian, a protector of the forests and jungles of Tamriel. In Elsweyr they are most frequently encountered in the Tenmar forest. "Luckily for Adventurers, these strange woodland Fairykin are shy and reclusive, for they make very dangerous enemies. The old Nordic tales tell of the immortal Spriggan, who grow larger and mightier every time they fall. While in actuality Spriggans are not immortal, they are virtually impossible to kill." -- The Daggerfall Bestiary *'Troll' Brown trolls inhabit the badlands and deserts of central Elsweyr, while the green troll is seen in the forest and jungle regions. "Much has been made of the fact that trolls can be killed only by application of fire, whether it be by spell or torch. This is, in fact, a myth. Trolls do seem to have a weakness to fire and fire-based spells, and a fantastic ability to regenerate tissue, but they can be killed by conventional means." -- Various Studies on the Fauna of Cyrodiil *'Werelion' A form of Lycanthrope that effects the Khajiit people when contacted. This curse originates from the dark parts of the jungles ogf Elsweyr. *'Durzog' A reptilian creature which the orc and goblins train as "dogs." They are found throughout the wilds of Elsweyr with hides colored to match the local terrain. *'Crocodilion' This fearsome crocodile-like biped dwells in the rivers and marshes of southern Elsweyr. *'Ragasha goblin' The ragasha or desert goblin are found throughout the Ne'Quin-al desert. Their rat-like features makes them quite distinct from their forest cousins. *'Sandcrawler' A desert crustacean valued for its meat. *'Sphinx' Cat-like creatures with wings and human looking faces, found rarely in the desert. *'Sea Lamia ' The lamia or "brine spriggans" are dangerous fish women which inhabit the reefs of the Topal Bay. Undead *'Mummy' Walking undead within ritual burials, mostly preserved fallen Khajiits. Home to ancient tombs and pryamids. *'Zombie' Zombies only have a melee attack, but they are also infected with various diseases. *'Orc Zombie' Orc zombies only have a melee attack, but they are also infected with various diseases. Orc zombies share a resemblance to an orc instead of the normal human looking zombie. *'Marine Abominations' Marine abominations are aquatic undead creatures created by the Sload.